Alestios
Overview Alestios is the central kingdom and the seat of power in Rubidia. Here, Jasper rules over all of the nation from the kingdom's capital, the city of Eisenclast. Jasper rules Alestios directly, unlike Sapphiria, which typically installs mortal rulers to oversee the kingdoms on their behalf. This sort of ruling system gives Jasper plenty of power, which he typically utilizes to make drastic changes in economic and social structures, all to make sure that all of his subjects remain docile and to discourage revolutionaries. While such things had been common in Rubidia's past, Jasper has seen to it that they were quickly stamped out. Despite Jasper's strict manner of ruling, Alestios has a rather loose justice system; with the lack of any formal judiciary house, upholding the law often falls upon local settlements and governments to do as they please. While this method is extremely prone to corruption and favors the rich rather than the innocent, justice often has a way of seeing itself through. Whether it be from mob justice or vigilante justice, criminals usually executed, should their crime be severe enough or wrong a particular party. This includes Jasper, who will often bring down his wrath against those who would dare go against him. The terrain of Alestios consists mostly of open plains with frequent bodies of water scattered throughout. This type of terrain shifts the closer one gets to the other kingdoms; northern Alestios is more mountainous, while the south-east is more industrial, with factories and massive cities. Wildlife in Rubidia is typical of the terrain; one can expect to see roaming herds of buffalo or big cats hiding in the few forests that dot the landscape. Marine life is much of the same story, though some odd creatures lurk beneath the depths. Some say ancient creatures, even. Major Cities Eisenclast More of a sky fortress than anything else, the floating city of Eisenclast is roughly situated at the center of the main Alestiosian landmass. Upheld by magical anti-gravity runes, the city is full of an impressively diverse culture that shares bits and pieces of society from all over Rubidia. At the center of the city is Mammon, Jasper's castle and the seat of power for all of the Rubidian Empire. It is mostly unknown why Eisenclast is anchored to one specific point in the sky; some say that the flying city was once capable of travel and could cross great distances in a matter of days. Venezia Named after Pre-War Venice, Venezia rests on the border between Alestios and Magna Roma. Venezia is a port city with a robust canal system that runs through the entire city; as such, the city is a merchant hotspot. Venezia is also used as the primary location for exports of Magna Roman items, most notable being their lucrative trade business in weapon smithing. Being on the border, the city is also more lax in its law systems, as it is technically outside Magna Roma's jurisdiction. Still, it is mostly dominated by Roman presence, with Roman legions using the large crowds of this merchant city to discreetly move their forces. Ampenfle Nestled on the border into The Bogwood, Ampenfle is less of a city and more of a fortress. Considering that Baron Zamedi and Jasper have no love for each other, their kingdoms remain walled off from one another, for different reasons. While Baron Zamedi simply doesn't care for authority figures, even other gods, Jasper has walled off The Bogwood to prevent the strange creatures and other undesirables from infecting the rest of Rubidia. As such, Ampenfle is a heavily militarized zone that acts as a way station into the much more unstable Bogwood region. At the current time, Ampenfle is the only route through the towering border walls between the two kingdoms. Jīnmén Unlike Venezia and Ampenfle, Jīnmén represents a more luxurious experience, to better reflect the lifestyle of the Chinese people. Jīnmén is a city that rests on the border into the Gilded Lands, and is often considered to be a vacation destination. Hotel high-rises, casinos, flashy nightclubs, and neon-soaked streets are some of the many things that one might find in the city. It isn't all flash and glamour, however. Just like the rest of the Gilded Lands, Jīnmén is governed by the Triad gangs who survived through the Great War. Beneath the neon, behind the money, there is always power ruling. Be careful when walking the streets at night; especially if you haven't paid your respects to the ruling party. Category:Rubidian Empire Category:Kingdoms of Rubidia